August
"}} |mark location = |occupation = Generał Dwunastki Spriggana Tarcza Spriggana |previous occupation = Dwunastki Spriggana Tarcza Spriggana |team = |previous team = Dwunastka Spriggana |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Martwy |relatives =Zeref Dragneel (Ojciec) Mavis Vermilion (Matka) Natsu Dragneel (Wuj) Matka Natsu (Babcia) Ojciec Natsu (Dziadek) Rodzice Mavis (Dziadkowie) |magic = Magia Snu Magia Ognia Magia Pocisku Magia Dźwięku Spowolnienie Czasu Odbicie Magia Kopiowania Ars Magia |weapon = Laska |manga debut = Rozdział 443 (sylwetka) Rozdział 445 |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) był generałemFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 493, strona 6 i najsilniejszym męskim członkiemFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 483, strona 24 Dwunastki Spriggana, elitarnej drużyny Imperium Alvarez, mającej za zadanie ochronę Imperatora Spriggana.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 445, strona 6 Jest znany jako "Król Magii" (魔導王 Madō Ō)Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 452, strony 15-16 oraz "Kataklizm" (災害 Saigai).Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 484, strona 10 Wygląd August jest średniego wzrostu mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku. Ma bujne, siwe włosy do ramion, wąsy oraz brodę sięgającą mu do piersi. Mimo zaawansowanego wieku, na który wskazują liczne zmarszczki na jego twarzy, August jest niezwykle muskularny.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 490, strona 13 Nosi długą, jasną, postrzępioną u dołu szatę z szerokim kołnierzem, okręconą w pasie paskiem, rękawy zakończone są czarno-białym wzorem w rąby. Na plecach ma długi czarny płaszcz z białym godłem Cesarstwa Alvarez na środku. Płaszcz zakończony jest kołnierzem, rozdzielonym na siedem ostro zakończonych części i tak jak szaty jest postrzępiony u dołu. Przytrzymywany jest białą szarfą, spiętą z przodu broszą. August nosi wysokie, czarne buty na płaskim obcasie. Na środkowym palcu prawej ręki na pierścień. Nie rozstaje się ze swoją różdżką - drewniany kostur, u dołu ostro zakończony, u góry rozgałęzia się i przytrzymuje czarny, owalny kryształ. Osobowość August jest osobą niezwykle spokojną i opanowaną. Jest najmądrzejszy spośród Dwunastki Spriggana. Ma świetny kontakt z Brandish μ, którą zaopiekował się po śmierci jej matki, Grammi. Dziewczyna od zawsze traktuje go jak swojego dziadka. Jest wierny Zerefowi, mówi o nim z najwyższym szacunkiem i spełni każdy jego rozkaz, a siebie samego i pozostałych przyrównuje do jego pionków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 452, strona 19 Według Brandish, August jest najbardziej lojalnym cesarzowi członkiem Dwunastki, lecz jest także, wśród nich, najbardziej skłonny do negocjacji.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 485, strona 1 Historia August urodził się Zerefowi Dragneelowi, władcy Imperium Alvarez i Mavis Vermilion jakiś czas po X697 sierpnia, w nieznanych okolicznościach. Od dzieciństwa był obdarzony ogromną siłą i poziomem magicznej mocy oraz wielką wiedzą. Ze względu na fakt, iż jego ojciec nie wiedział o jego istnieniu, Niekochany August wahał się pomiędzy ścieżką światła i ciemności, co miało znaczny wpływ na jego stan psychiczny.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 509, strony 3-4 Fabuła Saga Imperium Alvarez August pierwszy raz pojawia się w Vistarionie, przybywając wezwany przez Invela. Był także obecny podczas spotkania siódemki Tarcz z Cesarzem. Podczas niego oznajmia że Tarcze są pionkami w rękach Cesarza. Gdy Fairy Tail ucieka z Makarovem, August z pomocą tarczy ochrania Ajeela przed atakiem Laxusa, oznajmiając że strata towarzysza to okropna rzecz. Gdy wojna wybucha, razem z God Sereną i Jacob'em pokonali wszystkich magów w Bosco, kierując się ku wschodniej granicy Fiore. Tam napotykają najsilniejszych czterech Świętych Magów - Hyberiona, Wolfheima, Warrod'a i Jurę. August i Jacob oglądają walkę Sereny z jego dawnymi towarzyszami. W jej trakcie August chwali Wampirzą Magię Hyberiona, a gdy Jacob szykuje się do wsparcia Boga Sereny, August zagradza mu laską drogę, oznajmiając by poczekali i podziwiali pełnię mocy ich towarzysza. Gdy zaskoczony magią Boga Sereny Jura pyta czy jest on Ziemnym Smoczym Zabójcą, August odpowiada przecząco. Gdy Serena przygotowuje czwartą magię Smoczego Zabójcy przeciwko Świętym Magom, August każde mu przestać, na co Serena reaguje. August nazywa Serenę "Hybrydą Teorii", osobą obdarzoną Smoczymi Lakrymami przez Smoczych Bogów. Następnie trójka Tarcz kieruje się w stronę gildii Fairy Tail. Marsz przerywa im jednak pojawienie się Acnologii, którego poziom mocy magicznej zaskoczył nawet samego Augusta. Chwilę później Acnologia jednym uderzeniem zabija Boga Serenę, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Gdy Jacob jest gotów rzucić się na Acnologię w akcie zemsty za Serenę, August zatrzymuje go mówiąc że Jacob nie stanowi przeciwnika dla Acnologii. Dodaje że muszą zdobyć Serce Wróżki aby pokonać smoka. Drugiego dnia wojny August nakłada na Jacoba kamuflaż, po czym jego kolega z drużyny udaje się do Fairy Tail. Po długim czasie do Augusta przybywają magowie Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Mest Gryder oraz Happy, razem z Brandish μ. Brandish rozpoczyna negocjacje z liderem Dwunastki Spriggana, ostatecznie przekonując go do zaniechania inwazji na Fiore. Wtedy jednak nagle Brandish przebija Augusta powiększonym sztyletem. Okazało się, że Mest zrobił jej pranie mózgu, aby pozbyć się Augusta. August jednak podnosi się, a jego skóra przybiera czerwoną barwę. Oznajmia, że to jest przykład metod jakimi ich przeciwnicy dochodzą do celów. Następnie usypia Brandish, po czym atakuje magów Fairy Tail ognistym podmuchem, widocznym nawet w oddalonej o kilometry gildii. Chwilę potem na północy Fiore Irene Belserion rzuca Jeden Wszechświat. August i Brandish zostają przeniesieni razem z jedno miejsce, gdzie Brandish zmniejsza ranę Augusta, pytając go co zrobił. August oznajmia że jest to działanie Irene. Pojawia się ponownie u brzegu zmienionego Fiore, w miejscu gdzie Irene katuje Mirajane Strauss. Towarzyszy mu Brandish. Nakazuje Irene stawić się u Cesarza, na co Irene nie przystaje, twierdząc że ma swoje własne plany. Zdenerwowany August oznajmia, że jest liderem Dwunastki Spriggana. Irene odpowiada że nie może, gdyż chce ukarać Mirajane za pokonanie "jej dzieci". Wtedy August przeszywa pociskiem serce Strauss, po czym razem z Irene i Brandish udają się do Zerefa. Podczas spotkania wszystkich Tarcz spogląda ponuro na Larcade'a, gdy ten mówi że przyjaźń to najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie. Ponownie jest widoczny gdy obserwuje blask Prawa Wróżek Makarova, oraz Błogość Larcade'a. Następnie widać go walczącego z Crime Sorcière. Pokonał Richarda, a następnie odpiera ataki Erika, Sawyera oraz Macbetha, atakując magów ich własnymi magiami. Po jakimś czasie widać jak pokonał wszystkich, włącznie z Jellalem. Przydeptuje go butem, rozpoczynając z nim krótką konwersację, podczas której oznajmia że Jellal dawniej służył w imię Zerefa. Jellal odpowiada że ma światło, które trzyma go przy dobrej drodze. W odpowiedzi na to August opowiada Jellalowi historię Larcade'a, niekochanego przez Zerefa. Następnie odchodzi, zastanawiając się, czy prawdziwa sprawiedliwość leży w miłości, oraz myśląc, że dziecko Jego Wysokości może pokonać tylko jego matka. Magia i Umiejętności [[Magia Kopiowania|'Magia Kopiowania']]: Główna magia Augusta która pozwala mu skopiować każdą magię w zasięgu wzroku, za wyjątkiem Magii Przedmiotu, gdyż musi posiadać jej źródło. Działa ona na podobnej zasadzie, co Odbicie. *'Magia Ognia': **'Cieplny Filar': August był w stanie wytworzyć gigantyczny, pnący się ku górze podmuch energii cieplnej, który jest widoczny nawet z odległości kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Zgodnie ze słowami Natsu, nawet on zaledwie w pewnym stopniu mógł obronić się przed tym zaklęciem, mimo iż jako Ognisty Smoczy Zabójca jest odporny na ogień i ciepło. *'Magia Pocisku': **'Przekłuwający Pocisk': August użył tego zaklęcia podczas próby zabicia Mirajane Strauss katowanej przez Irene. *'Magia Snu': Magia, którą posłużył się August aby uśpić Brandish.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 489, strona 3 *'Magia Dźwięku': Dzięki tej magii, August tak jak Erik może przewidywać działania innych osób.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 507, strona 14 *'Spowolnienie Czasu': August ma możliwość wykorzystania Magii Spowolnienia Czasu do zmiany sposobu postrzegania czasu przez jego cele. Ten rodzaj magii sprawia, że August jest groźny w walce wręcz i krótkiego zasięgu, co pozwoliło mu uniknąć większość ataków wykonywanych przeciwko niemu.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 507, strona 15 *'Odbicie': Odbicie daje Augustowi zdolność przekształcania i przekręcania wszelkiego rodzaju obiektów, z wyjątkiem organizmów żywych. August jest bardzo biegły w tej magii - był w stanie łatwo odbić Spiralę Bólu Macbetha.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 507, strony 15-16 Ars Magia: Starożytne Zaklęcie, w którym August poświęca swoje ciało, w zamian niszcząc wszystko w pobliżu. Według Augusta to zaklęcie jest w stanie zniszczyć całe Fiore. Niszczy wszystkie nieorganiczne rzeczy w pobliżu, a u żywych istot powoduje kaszlenie krwią oraz pozbawia tlenu. Mroczna Transformacja: August zmienia odcień skóry na czerwoną, z żółtymi liniami na twarzy, a jego włosy zostają uniesione do góry. Przeznaczenie tego zaklęcia jest póki co nieznane, użył go po otrzymaniu ogromnej rany od ostrza, więc prawdopodobnie pełni funkcję ochronną. Magiczny Kamuflaż: August jest w stanie ukryć swoją i czyjąś obecność, aby nie zostać wykrytym przez magiczny radar. Magiczna Bariera: August jest w stanie wytworzyć magiczną barierę, na tyle wytrzymałą, aby ochronić Ajeela przed potężnym wybuchem piorunów Smoczego Zabójcy Laxusa Dreyara, który to zgodnie ze słowami Augusta mógłby zabić Ajeela. Ogromna Moc Magiczna: August dysponuje ogromną ilością mocy magicznej, dzięki której wyróżnia się nawet na tle swoich towarzyszy z Dwunastki Spriggana - określany jest jako najpotężniejszy z nich. August znany jest ze swojej rozległej wiedzy na temat magii i jej rodzajów. Krążą pogłoski, jakoby miał posługiwać się wszystkimi typami magii, również starożytnymi, przez co nadano mu przydomek "Króla Magii". Pod tym względem przewyższa nawet Zerefa.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 452, strona 16 Ekwipunek *Laska Walki i Wydarzenia *Negocjacje z Augustem *Crime Sorciere kontra August = WYGRANA *Gildarts Clive i Cana Alberona kontra August Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli członkowe Dwunastki Spriggana Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Martwi